Tension
by DottoraL'Artista
Summary: Caroline is trying to work, but Cave has other ideas. Fluff. One-shot.


***I promise, I'm still writing Chosen, I'm just stuck in a horrid writer's block on that one. Hopefully this will clear it up :P***

* * *

><p>Caroline sat at her desk, typing up reports from the previous day's various experiments. She noticed that the Lab Boys had terrible handwriting. While she was trying to distinguish if the techie had meant to write 'immature' or 'immobile' the alarm clock on her desk dinged. Caroline started. She never relished typing up testing reports, but she did love science. She often became so immersed in the duties that Mr. Johnson assigned her that she forgot appointments that she was required to be at or testing tracks that needed supervising. Thus, Mr. Johnson had bought her the alarm clock as to remind her that her job was multifaceted.<p>

She tapped the top of the clock to shut off its incessant ringing and rose to her feet, folding the paper that she had been reading in order to mark her place. She walked around her desk and almost ran into her boss. "Mr. Johnson! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just going to get your coffee."

Cave Johnson raised his eyebrows in a way that depicted endearment rather than skepticism. "It's fine, Caroline, do you have the reports from yesterday's tests yet?"

Caroline reached for the pages that she had already typed and said, "I'm almost done, Mr. Johnson. Would you like to see what I've got?"

Cave smiled a half smile and shook his head. He said, "No, that's alright. But I do have some questions for you. We isolated the correct element last night, but that bump on the head from being flung into a wall has left me unsure about the rest. Care to enlighten me?"

Caroline smiled, "Yes, Sir. You came running out of your office yelling, 'I've got it! I've got it!' Then, you grabbed my arm and dragged me to the testing track to give the Lab Boys the new Repulsion Gel Formula. When we got there, the intern that always talks about space snatched the paper and made the appropriate adjustments. Then, the Lab Boys loaded it into the gel tube and coated the test chamber with it.

"The crazy space intern was looking down into the pit coated in blue and you pushed him and he bounced. Just like you said he would. You were so excited that you insisted that we try it out. We both jumped into the pit and I bounced up to the next platform, but you missed and smacked your head on the ledge. I started to climb down to check on you, but you had already jumped up, tried again, and cleared the ledge that time. When you reached the ledge, you were a little wobbly from the blow to your head, so I tried to steady you, but you fell on top of me, and then…"

Caroline trailed off and blushed, remembering what had happened in the test chamber the night before. When Cave looked at her, as if waiting for her to go on, Caroline looked away and bit her lip. She was just about to open her mouth to say something to clear the tension when Cave walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. She gathered the courage to look up to her boss's face and saw that he wore a smirk.

"Shall we pick up where we left off last night, Caroline?" Cave asked. Caroline's lips parted. "I… I…" she stammered, but Cave stopped her with a kiss.

Caroline didn't respond to the affection as vehemently as Cave had expected her to, and she felt her legs slam into the edge of her desk. Caroline threw her arms around her boss's neck and returned his kiss with force. She felt his hands slide over her hips, down her legs, and catch on her thighs. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk, pressing closer to her as he did so.

Cave's hands moved further down Caroline's legs, pulling them up to rest on his hips. Caroline had always admired her boss, but she hadn't thought that she had feelings for him up until now. She had seen the techies whispering by the water cooler when she walked past and she vaguely remembered the spaced out intern giving her a weird look when she helped Mr. Johnson back to his office the night before after the Repulsion Gel incident.

Caroline was brought back to her new found reality when Cave picked her up and carried her through the open door to his office, away from the prying eyes of the various interns and techies that had begun to converge outside of the glass walls that made up Caroline's office space. He kicked the door shut and placed her on his desk. Cave's hands started to sneak up her back towards the zipper on her white dress. Caroline broke away and laughed, "Oh, _Mr. Johnson!_" His hands found the zipper pull and it made a lovely sound as it opened the back of her dress.

Caroline looked up through her eyelashes at her boss-turned-lover as her looked down at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he started talking before her.

"Call me Cave."


End file.
